Hope
by Lady Damyria
Summary: Hope is a foster child, much like her Great Grandma Arianna. She is also cannot use her legs due to the crossing over the Gap. Now she is on her way home where a miracle happens... Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

**Hope**

This story is about Arianna's great granddaughter, Hope. She was sent across the Gap in order to save her from a Crisis. But like her Great Grandma, her legs were hurt too. So begins the Saga of Hope…

**Hope **

**Chapter One – The Crossing**

I sighed as I watched the rain run down the window. Kids were playing in the rain down in the back yard. They laughed as they jumped and ran down the walk. Happiness bubbled from them. I sat there watching, remembering my handicap.

I couldn't walk. Two years ago I was able to run and jump, but now I was paralyzed from the waist down. I was bound to my wheel chair, unable to do anything on my own, all because of a car crash.

Exactly two years ago, the night before my thirteenth birthday, my parents were driving me home from a special dinner they had taken me to, to celebrate by thirteenth birthday. We were having fun, laughing and talking, when a drunk driver had collided with us. Dad had tried to swerve out of the way, but the driver was going too fast. Both my parents died instantly, and I had been paralyzed. It was the worst birthday gift one could ever receive.

After that, I had been placed in three foster homes. Each had sent me away, frustrated by the work they had to do for me every day. The one I was in now had three kids, all younger than me by at least seven years and was in the country. They were well to do and had a housekeeper that helped me up in the morning.

Tonight was the night before my fifteenth birthday, marking the second anniversary of my parents' death. It was raining, suiting my mood. My heart had broken at my parent's death and had never healed. Everyone thought that I needed to be treated special because I had a handicap. Every day I woke to be reminded of the person who killed my parents.

Wheeling out of the room I had been given, I ventured downstairs, using the ramp they had installed for me. I was greeted by a gathering of people I had never known, each yelling out happy birthday to me. A banner with my name scrawled across it hung from the rafters.

My mind flashed back to the last birthday party I had had. This was too much. I saw my parent's faces again, laughing and talking with me. I saw the banner with my name on it.

Tears trickled down my cheeks as I saw what they had done. For the last year, I had moved from home to home, detached from everything, especially the memory of my parents. Now the hate I bore towards people and their ability to walk came rushing back with my hurt.

Turning around, I wheeled out of the house and into the rain, not caring that I was soaked. People called for me to come back, but I kept going, into the woods at the back of the house.

I don't know how far I went into the woods, but all I saw was my pain. My hate for those who could walk drove me forward. Soon a light emerged from the forest and I headed for it.

Finally reaching it, the world whirled around me. I was lost in the light. My clothes and hair dried, and somewhere along the way I lost my wheelchair. A tingling sensation went through my legs, as I fell to the ground.


	2. Balinor

**Hope **

**A/N I started this story a long time ago, and I had no idea how to continue it, but now I have the long awaited chapter two written. My thanks to all you that reviewed the first chapter. I hope you enjoy this next part in the story of Hope.**

**Chapter 2**

**Balinor**

I came awake to the sound of two horses drawing close to me. I cracked my eyes open and saw the legs of eight horses no more than six feet from me. One of them snorted, and I shut my eyes again, and pretended to be asleep.

"Do you think she's alright?" a female voice said.

I heard one of the horses come up to me, and I held my breath. "She looks to be fine," a male voice answered. I assumed he was the one who was on the horse that was next to me.

"What about internal injuries?" the female voice asked.

The man snorted. "She's asleep, Fay," he said in an irritated tone. "Most likely she decided to take a nap here in the meadow."

"We still should check to see if she is alright," the woman said.

"Fine," the man said in an irritated tone. "But, if she's angry about being woken up from her nap, then don't look at me."

I was expecting for the man to dismount, but was surprised to feel the nose of a horse nudging my shoulder. I moved to push the nose away, but my hand came in contact with what seemed to be an ivory stick.

My eyes flew open, and I met the blue-green eyes of a horse. But he wasn't a horse. There was a silver horn sprouting from his forehead and at the base was what looked to be a turquoise gem.

This was no ordinary horse, it was a unicorn!

I leapt back with a scream.

The unicorn shook his elegant head as I scrambled away.

"I told you that she would she would be angry," the male voice said again.

This time, when he spoke, I realized something. The unicorn was speaking. There was no rider.

"She doesn't look mad to me," the female voice said, and I looked to were it came from. The owner was another unicorn, this one female and a gray so pale that she was almost white. She had blue eyes and her horn was ivory with a pale blue sapphire at its base.

"Horses can't talk," I said to myself. "Animals can't talk. You're only dreaming, Hope, only dreaming."

"What is a horse?" the male unicorn asked. My eyes were drawn to him, and I was awed at his beauty. Never before had I seen such a beautiful animal, mythical or not. He was a huge animal, standing at least 18 hands, and his dark silver coat rippled like silk over the defined muscles of his body. A long raven black mane flowed over his neck and stopped just short of his shoulder. His tail was the same raven black and flowed like a waterfall to almost touch the ground.

"What's a horse?" he asked again, drawing my attention back to the present.

"What you are," I said, "except without the horn."

He snorted. "I've never heard of such an animal, have you Fay?" he asked the female unicorn.

She was silent for a moment before she answered. "Yes, I have, but it was a long time ago."

"Really?" the male asked. "Where did you hear of such a thing as a unicorn without a horn?"

"From my grandmother, Tirza," she relpied. "She once told me of the Great Sunchaser and how he lost his horn in the battle against the Shifter. She said that he and his princess Arianna fell through the Gap into a world where there were only such beings as horses and no unicorns."

Fay moved towards me. "You're from the other side of the Gap, aren't you?" she asked. "Where there are horses?"

I nodded.

"What is your name, child?"

"Hope."

Fay gasped. "Who was your mother?" she asked.

I sent her a puzzled look. "I have no idea how that's going to help-"

"Just answer her question!" the male grunted.

I glared at the male unicorn. So far, he was tuning out to be rather rude.

"Quiet Orion!" Fay snorted at him. "Keep that up, and we will never learn anything of the princess who is across the Gap." Turning to me, she urged, "Who are your parents?"

"My mother was Lyra," I said.

Fay gasped and instantly knelt and touched her horn to the ground. Orion, who's eyes widened, knelt beside Fay and touched his own horn to the ground.

"Princess Hope," Fay said, raising her head. "We welcome you back home."

Puzzled, I asked, "Where is home?"

"Balinor."


End file.
